Peace and Hair Grease
by CrashedChick
Summary: Starting with Johnny and Soda visiting Pony/Dally in the hospital. Johnny is perfectly healthy.
1. Chapter 1

The nurses wouldn't let us see Ponyboy, he was in critical condition

The nurses wouldn't let us see Ponyboy, he was in critical condition. That meant no visitors, and that meant he was dying. Soda wouldn't listen though, that was his kid brother in there and he aimed to see him. He begged and pleaded while I stood in against the wall, watching him. Tears were welling up in my eyes watching him; it was all my fault for Pony being here. After a while, a doctor turned the corner and saw Soda fighting with the nurse and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Let them go in. He's been asking for them, might as well." He spoke to the nurse and swiftly and quickly walked away. The nurse stuck her nose, and opened the door moving out of our way.

"Happy now you little Greasers? Man, I can't wait till your little friend is out of here, no more of you guys running around here greasing up the place." Boy was she obnoxious; she must have been raised by Socs. How else would she have been able to afford Nursing School right? Soda glared at her, and his usually happy, dancing eyes were blazing with anger, but I just walked by him, grabbing his arm and dragged him in. When his gaze rested on Ponyboy, he was no longer glaring; but his eyes were now sad, but joyful at the same time.

"Hey kiddo. How are ya?" I could hear the tears in his throat, as he pulled up a chair, sitting next to the hospital bed. He pushed Pony's hair back, forcing a smile. He must have noticed it was falling all over the place; I had, it was one of the first things I had noticed. I pushed my back up against the wall, holding my sobs back.

"Hey Soda..Wheres Johnny? And Darry?" He asked, and to me it sounded like he was disappointed and sad. I realized I must have been out of his eyesight, so I moved till I was in front on his bed, my arms crossed across my chest.

"Hey Pony.." I muttered under my breath, not wanting to look up. I knew if I did I would start bawling, and I knew I shouldn't around Pony. It would make him worry, and he didn't know what was happening, I could tell.

"Johnny! It's awesome to see you and Soda, man it's so lonely here!" He gave us a grin that was just like Two-bits, and I let out a small whimper. Soda looked up at me with saddened eyes. He knew Pony was dying, but I guess Pony himself didn't.

"Hey Johnny, why don't you go see Dal?" Soda suggested carefully and I nodded. I bent over and hugged Pony before I left though.

"Hey Pony, I love you man…"

"Johnny, remember to always stay gold." He responded with a smile, and I nodded, smiling back. That was his way of saying he loved me too. I walked out of his room, and headed off to Dally's room.

The nurse was there again, and I looked up at her. She rolled her eyes, opening the door. I guess she didn't want to fight with another Greaser. I shrugged, and walked in. I pulled a chair up next to Dally's bed and messed up his hair with a grin.

"Hey punk, you better watch it…" Dally started to growl, but he looked at me and he laughed lightly, and a smile formed on his face. "Hey pal! Nice to see ya round here, how ya been buddy?!" He said enthusiastically. He was dying too, but unlike Pony he knew. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Hey Dal! I missed you too. I've been holding up alright I guess. God I can't wait till you get out. Hey, maybe you'll be out in time for the big rumble." I said, knowing full well every word I just spoke was a lie, except missing him. It was all my fault he was dying too. Had I not yelled for help when the roof came down, him and Pony wouldn't have come running back in to throw me out, and then it ends up they die, not me.

"Ha. Yea, sure Johnnycake. We're gonna whoop their asses tonight!" He grinned and messed up my hair. I glared at him and he shrugged. "Paybacks a bitch sweetie."

"Yea it is! I love you Dal." I spoke softly, fixing my hair.

"I love you too pal…I" He started to go on, but that nurse came back, smirking.

"Visiting hours are over Greaseball." She pointed her thumb at the door, motioning I leave. I stood up and headed for the door.

"You little ! Leave my friend alone before I jump outta this bed and kill you." He growled at her, glaring fiercely. She took one look at his face and scurried out of the room; he grinned at me when she left.

"Bye Johnny. Don't be a stranger, come back tonight and tell me about the rumble Kay?" I nodded, and left the hospital. On the way home, I broke into a run; I could feel tears stinging at my eyes, and I felt like I was being followed by the blue Mustang that was behind me.

I reached my house safely, panting. I stood outside it, and numbly wondered if I should go in or go to the Curtis house. I decided to go the Curtis' house; I didn't want to get beat before the rumble tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in, and noticed Two-Bit and Steve watching T

I walked in, and noticed Two-Bit and Steve watching T.V., and I didn't bother asking what. I knew it would be Mickey Mouse, it always was whenever Two-Bit was around.

"Hey y'all," I muttered, and sat down on the couch. Steve glared at me, he was really only upset about Dally, not so much as he was with Pony; those two never got along.

"Hey Johnny! How ya doin'?" Two-Bit asked me, but didn't look at me. I couldn't help but feel like everyone hated me these days, which was true. They did, and just thinking about brought my tears back.

"I'm doin' alright I guess." I shrugged and faked a yawn. "But more tireder than I ever been. I'm gonna go lay down…" I stood up, and walked off to Pony and Soda's room. I lay down on their bed, and closed my eyes; just thinking about how badly everything was messed up, and I drifted into a nice, deep sleep.

"Johnny, hey Johnnycake, wake up!" Soda was nudging me, urging me to wake up. I felt like I had only been asleep for minutes, but it was dark out. I let out a heavy sigh, sitting up, and stretched my arms.

"What is it Soda?" I asked sleepily, even though I knew why he was waking me. It wasn't because he wanted his bed, it was because it was time for the rumble.

"Oh you know why Johnny! Come on man, we gotta go!" He pushed me forward, and kept pushing me till we reached the living room, everyone was there except Steve. And Pony and Dally of course; this rumble is going to be so different without Ponyboy and Dally to back me up. About five minutes later, Steve ran in the front door.

"ARE WE READY TO STOMP SOME SOC ASS?!" He screamed, and Soda shouted, chasing him out the front door. They both did flips off the front porch, and Darry did a flip into a somersault, while Two-Bit walked on his hands on the fence. I just watched them, not doing anything, more or less to worried to be able to do much. I felt something bad would happen tonight, and I didn't like that one bit.

I heard them chanting, but I really can't remember what at all. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to worry about some chant that wouldn't ever matter in the real world. When we got there, Shepard's Outfit, the Brumly Boys, and some other people were already there. Now, all we needed was the Socs.

In what seemed like hours, they finally pulled up in their Corvairs and Mustangs, stepping out; they might as well have been going to movies the way they were dressed. I stood there, staring at them, waiting for a Greaser and a Soc to step forward so we could get this over with. All of a sudden, Darry stepped forward, a smirk on his face; not many people would take him, he was a big, strong guy.

A blonde haired Soc stepped forward, and grinned evilly. "Why hello Darrel, it's nice to see you. I'll take you." There was some conversation between Two-Bit and Steve about who Paul was, but I wasn't listening. Within a few seconds, Paul swung at Darry, hitting him hard in the jaw. The rumble was on.

The next thing I knew, I was on my back, bleeding, and I couldn't breathe without excruciating pain and I heard whoops of joy from the Socs, cries of despair from our guys. I put two and two together, realizing we had lost the rumble. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks, and I took off for the hospital.

As soon as I got in, I took off to Pony's room. That nurse was their again, and I didn't want to put up with her this time so I ran to Dally's room.

"Hey Dal, I got bad news. We lost the rumble." I spoke quietly, and my words were spaced out, but I couldn't stop looking at Dally. I could tell something was different, just couldn't tell what.

"Aw damn it Johnny. That sucks." He glared at the ceiling for a few seconds then looked at me sadly. "Hey Johnny, I came around to admitting this earlier. I am dying, and its happening soon. I'm going to miss you the most Johnny, you're the only person/thing I ever loved in my life Johnny. You had better stay gold." He stated, and then he got dimmer. His pillow sank and he seemed to be peaceful at last. He was dead, and I was too numb to even care. I walked out of his room to Pony's. I shoved my way past the nurse, and walked in to stare at an empty bed.

"Where the hell is Pony?!" I whipped around and screamed at the nurse. For the first time, she winced and looked saddened.

"I'm sorry Grease. He died a few minutes ago as you walked by. Said he loved you and Darry and all. And he wanted you to have this book for some reason." She shrugged and tossed the book at me.

Ohwell, I thought and shrugged. She couldn't care for too long, I mean we're just Greasers and she doesn't want us here anyway. That's why she didn't try to save him, or Dally. All of a sudden, I was filled with a hatred for everyone in the world. I didn't care about anyone anymore, I felt myself get mean in a mere minute or two.

I left the hospital, gripping the book, _Gone With The Wind,_ and Dally's gun I had taken a while ago. I entered the little drugstore a few blocks away, and looked at the magazines. I ran my hands through them, picked one up, and ripped it down the middle.

"Hey son, if you want to do that, you gotta buy it!" The store clerk threw me a funny glance as he yelled at me. I looked over at him, and walked over with the torn magazine. I put the book in my pocket and set the magazine on the counter.

"Alright, sorry." I shrugged, then pulled the gun up and pointed it at his forehead. "Give me the money." I muttered through clenched teeth, I was finally turning into the one I loved, Dallas Winston.


End file.
